1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for delivering multi-media messages, which may have image, audio, text and other types of information mixed in a single message, over different transmission media. In particular, the invention relates to method and apparatus for comparing the components of a multi-media message to specified transmission media to determine whether the components are compatible with the specified media, forming equivalent components where the original components are incompatible to the selected transmission media, and for electronically delivering the messages using the original component or the original components as appropriate to the specified transmission media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, equipment has been proposed that processes and edits multi-media messages, that is, messages containing image components, audio components, text components and components of other types of information mixed in a single message. For example, U.S. application Ser. No. 07/808,757, filed Dec. 17, 1991, describes a method and apparatus for creating, editing and displaying such multi-media messages in a multi-media environment, and for electronically sending and receiving such messages via different transmission media including facsimile, voice telephone and modem. The contents of Ser. No. 07/808,757 are incorporated herein by reference as if set forth in full below.
Delivery of such messages to different recipients, however, creates difficulties. It may be desired, for example, to deliver multi-media messages to a recipient who only has facsimile capabilities. In this situation, the above-referenced Ser. No. 07/808,757 describes a conversion technique for converting the components in the multi-media message into a format for the specified delivery medium.